Written in the Stars
by LifeAwakens
Summary: As the day of the end of the world draws near, Goku has been having some troubling thoughts about what could possibly happen. Though, his thoughts are disturbed when he sets his sights on someone sleeping soundly beside him. Now his chances on slumber is fairly low as he takes advantage of his time next to his wife who is fast asleep. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor it's contents! **

**Hey all, I am back with another one-shot! I wanted this one to be separate from my other collection of one-shots, etc. So, I hope you enjoy this one-shot I wrote for you guys! **

**PS: I will be updating a story or two this weekend so...be prepared to read a new chapter of one of my stories (You'll find out soon. ^_^).**

**Post: Days before the Cell Games :p**

* * *

A mixture of stars filled the night sky alongside with the bright yet full moon.

He watched over the peacefully sleeping woman lying beside him, for he could not fall asleep in the break of night. Goku's body squirmed softly around under the covers as he tried to find a comfortable position without waking his wife. When he eventually found the right position to sit still, he noticed the glow that emitted off of his wife's delicate skin from the moon's rays that came in through the nearby window. Goku's breath became ragged as his form stuck in place at the sight of Chichi's radiant one. He stared at her in awe as he yet studied her slowly, letting himself take get lost in her natural beauty.

From her unshakable legs to her well-toned abdomen, up to her mesmerizing face with long alluring locks that spread out down and along her back and curves of her body, these features completed her breathtaking appearance. And now all she wore was that long sleeved nightgown that now matched her lit up body. He smiled down at her as he watched her slowly yet softly curl up into a little ball from the lack of covers on her petite frame. His breath grew a bit rapid as he snuggled up to her side to share some of his warmth, and let the aroma of lavender flood his senses. While tilting his head back he brushed away the hair blocking his wife's face to continue his watch over her. A sigh escaped his nostrils as his *strong* protective arms enveloped Chichi's form as softly and swiftly as he could without waking her. He felt her tense up though relaxed soon after when he began to tighten his grip around her waist securely.

_I really missed this._

But then he realized he only had a certain amount of time before he had to yet again leave his mate behind. He buried his face into Chichi's hair and let his hands slide up her back to bring her closer to him.

_If only I had more time to spend with her._

His body shuddered from the distress and sorrow that engulfed him as he grabbed hold of Chichi's nightgown with his hands.

_But I must keep this place safe for her, along with our son. Though what would she think if I didn't come back?_

Goku loosened his grip on Chichi and leaned back on an elbow to stare at her face. With eyebrows furrowed and eyelids squinted in anguish, he put a hand upon his wife's face and took in a breath of comfort when he felt her soft soothing skin. His sadness immediately faded away when he heard Chichi snort suddenly as a slight snicker escaped his curved lips. He bit his lip as he didn't need to laugh at a time like this, especially when he was enjoying his time studying his now silent and serene wife.

_I think it'll be worth her safety, if I were to not come back home._

His hand intertwined with hers as his lips continued to arch into a wide grin. He kissed the top of her head while tightening his grip with Chichi's hand. Though he immediately released his hand in alarm when he heard a groan and the bed creaking from Chichi's sudden movements. His body stood straight and still as he waited for her to eventually relax and slip back into full unconsciousness. He let out a sigh of relief when his wife finally stopped her swift movements and let out a light breath as she continued her slumber. Though before Goku could continue his own plans he felt something suddenly grab hold of his white tank top and made his form flinch in surprise. He held his breath as he let a sleeping Chichi wrap her hands around his lower abdomen. Goku turned his head to stare down at her.

He adjusted to Chichi's sudden actions as laid his whole body back onto the bed and just continued to watch Chichi in her dormant form. He decided to attempt another part of his plan as he let an arm around her back as softly as he could and gently pulled her up so her head lay on his chest. Though without thinking about what would happen afterwards, he heard a cracked voice whisper, "Goku? What's going on?" Chichi snuggled into Goku's chest as a hand reached up to touch his face.

_Oh no, I didn't plan on her waking up..._

Goku rubbed her back slowly. "It's nothing. So just go back to sleep honey," he replied softly as he watched Chichi glance up at him with a slight frown on her face.

She focused on Goku's chest. "It doesn't seem like there's nothing wrong, considering that I woke up to find you holding me close with a serious yet concerned look on your face," she whispered as she used a finger to trace Goku's muscle lines while pushing up his shirt.

Goku averted his eyes as he put an arm behind his head while holding Chichi in the other. "Just thinking about something Chi-don't worry about it," he told her softly.

"But your worries are my worries, and your troubles are my troubles. It seems like you're uneasy about something. Can't you tell me what's on your mind?" Chichi said as she stopped her motions and set her sights upon Goku's face.

Goku frowned down at her as she stared at him with anxiety written across her face. He sighed while he looked the other way and answered, "I just can't tell what will happen on that day," Goku whispered but quickly added, "And I am not sure if we'll win-"

Goku was interrupted by Chichi's sudden contact with her palm upon his cheekbone. "Goku, just try your best, and I'm sure in the end you'll win, just like every other battle you've fought. You're the strongest man in the universe, and I'm sure you can overcome any obstacle that heads your way." she explained in a soothing voice as a slight smile appeared on her features.

_I at least hope I can defeat him, or this whole universe will be in trouble. Though Chichi always has that way of soothing me. I really love this side of her; the comforting and understanding side. And I just love every part of her inside and out, and she'll always be by my side-through thick and thin. She's so loyal..._

Chichi's eyes widened in surprise as Goku took her into his arms for an embrace. "Promise me you'll never doubt me or push me away when I've lost hope. Please Chichi," Goku pleaded as he tightened his grip on her.

"What is there to promise? You have never lost hope Goku-sa, and I've never pushed you away," Chichi whispered sadly as she rubbed his back softly.

Goku buried his face into Chichi's hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent to help sooth him. "Just promise me Chi," he sighed out.

Chichi smiled softly. "Of course Goku, I'll never leave you do matter what, and you know that. But will you please just relax, it's not time yet. We still have enough time to prepare-"

"But I want to spend these last few moments with you Chichi," Goku interrupted, "I wanted to go back to the times where it was just us and taking care of each other and Gohan. Just this once. Just in case something happens-"

"Goku..."

He leaned back to stare into Chichi's tear-filled eyes.

"Promise you'll come back-" Chichi buried her face into his chest and cried out, "please promise me!" she lowered her head and whispered, "Just say it so we can go back to enjoying our time together like you mentioned," Chichi glanced up at Goku and smiled sadly, "After all, we should live these next few days as if they were our last...right?"

Goku nodded slowly as he tightened his grip around her. "I...I promise I'll come back...so let's just enjoy these last few days together."

_I have to lie but, it's the only way I'll keep her from worrying or having our last few days together ruined. I want her to stay happy. I don't want to hurt her but...I just might have to again this time. And it'll hurt me as well. But, I will try to protect what's most important to me; my family. _

Goku pulled away with his arms still upon Chichi's shoulders, and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Chichi, and don't forget that."

Chichi smiled. "I love you too, Goku."

And so Goku pulled Chichi in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Goku was back to watching over his wife, who now lay asleep and at peace again alongside him. He brushed a hand through her hair as he yawned. The light in the room had begun to fade away as morning was going to take its turn soon. Even though the stars' lights may fade away for every time the sun is up of each day, there is only one thing that will always still remain shining throughout it all-every day and every night. Every good and bad situation, even when there is no longer any hope lingering-there will be one thing that will stay shining with its powerful emitting glow. And when there is nothing else left, she will remain shining through it all.

And she is the one that easily fits in with the stars that lit up the night sky and still remains to shine bright all day every day.

* * *

**This is where my one-shot ends. Be sure to leave some feedback on what you thought about this. I hope you all enjoyed! **

**-Syd (:**


End file.
